


Study Break

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Studying, Tickle Fights, Tickling, study breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Barb is tired of studying.





	Study Break

They’re laying on Nancy’s bed, studying for chemistry, a pretty normal evening for the two girls. There’s a big test in two days that Nancy is more than prepared for, but is still stressing that she might not do well. Barb, supportive as ever, offers to help her study, yet quickly remembers how much she detests chemistry.

“This is so boring,” Barb says, flopping back against the mattress with a sigh.

“I know,” Nancy replies. “But I need to get a good grade on this, so help me.”

“Study yourself.”

“Barb,” she whines.

“Nancy,” Barb mocks.

Nancy huffs and lays down beside her, curling up and resting her head on Barb’s stomach softly, seeming to surrender to a little study break.

Laughter could be heard echoing downstairs from Mike and his friends, which wasn’t unusual, but this time it was louder and more frantic, and Nancy recognizes it as Will’s. A small smile curls on her face as the group of geeks in her basement give her a mischievous idea.

She turns her face, nudging Barb’s top up with the tip of her nose.

“What are you doing down there?” Barb asks, giggling softly.

“Nothing,” Nancy replies innocently, rolling onto her stomach, laying across Barb’s legs.

Barb lifts her head, eyebrows furrowed, before throwing it back in a loud squeal of laughter as Nancy’s lips descend against her pale skin, blowing a raspberry on the ticklish flesh of her belly.

“Nance!” she shrieks, hands pushing uselessly at her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Barb!” Nancy teases, her fingers joining the fun as they dance across her sides. “This is what happens when you don’t help me study!”

“I’m sorry! Chem is just so boring!”

Nancy gasps in mock offense, as if she doesn’t completely agree, and blows another raspberry just below her navel, the patch of freckled pudge there being particularly sensitive, and Barb flails, her foot kicking off a textbook, which falls to the floor with a loud ‘thud!’. They both freeze momentarily, before bursting into a new fit of laughter.

It isn’t long until Barb flips their positions, latching on to Nancy’s hips and squeezing as though her life depends on it, watching her giggle and squeal, eyes scrunched up and smile spread wide.

Needless to say, Nancy doesn’t get much studying done that night.


End file.
